Sex in a box
by Awatere11
Summary: Jeremy Crawford gave me a prompt that I couldn't quite work to as the age of the man involved was too young for my liking, so I changed the boy into a man ... our man. Ever wondered if Jack was around the same time as Captain America? Rated for smut, if you love Peggy Carter and are offended ... I don't think I care. You don't HAVE to read it, Jack just had to DO it, is all.


The meeting was supposed to be a wee pep-talk before they left for the front the next day.

Jack felt a cramp starting in his left calf muscle and he bit back a groan. The big wigs were talking like they weren't even there, why the hell did they have to be then?

Then, to his shock and delight Peggy Carter threw a new map across the table and stepped around to his side, with her back to him. As she bent over the table to smooth the corners down, while still arguing, he got the perfect view of her butt.

Hs cramp was forgotten as a different muscle decided to make itself known.

His stomach clenched and his cock jerked. The spasm completed his erection.

His eyes travelled the curves of her body as she leaned over the map table. They halted their movement at the cleft of her shapely arse. He wondered if his fingers would fit in that V that formed where those shapely legs disappeared.

His cock strained against his zipper and he exited the tent was a nervous glance before running for the latrines. He barely made it in time, releasing his straining member into his shaking hand, he rubbed himself as he moaned softly, closing his eyes.

The orgasm tore through him and he slid down the wall to crouch on the ground, the smell lost to him as he backed his hips lazily, milking himself with his hand.

He was about the stand and clean himself when the door swung open. He could only look up with horror as the woman stood there looking down at him, her prefect hair shining in the light.

He wanted to speak, to explain, to beg forgiveness for what he must look like. Crouched like an animal with his cock in his hand. When she closed the door and engaged the lock he had stupidly forgotten to do himself, all thoughts left his mind.

"Cleaning your weapon Soldier?" Peggy murmured, as she appreciatively check out the well hung man. "Hope that wasn't a misfire."

He was just Gorgeous. Definitely all man.

Er, Ma'am?" he stammered, still stupidly holding his cock which was betraying him by twitching again as he noticed the white lace of her petticoat peeking from beneath her tight, fucking painted on, skirt.

She stepped over, sliding down to straddle him. He could feel her wet panties on his wrist as she stroked the back of his neck.

"I saw you watching, don't think I didn't" she whispered, those red lips tantalisingly close.

He cautiously reached a hand up, sliding it up the silk stocking encased thigh, pausing for a moment to look onto her eyes and seeing a storm raging, he stroked his fingertips against the fabric that encased her heat.

Her gasp as those pretty eyes fluttered closed was heady in the tight space and he swallowed even though there was no spit left in his mouth.

A finger slid inside the panties and found her cream, rolling it between his fingers as he rubbed her clit. She was gasping now, her head thrown back and her mouth wide open as she began to fuck herself on his fingers. _Shit._

His dick was standing to attention, rubbing in that grove where her leg and hip meet. It felt like velvet. He bucked his hips and moaned as she looked down at him, smiling wickedly.

"What's your name soldier" she panted as she adjusted her grip in his collar.

"Jack, Ma'am, but peo …..aaaaaaah" her fingernails were pinching his neck and felt like red hot needles, but in a weirdly good way.

"Jack?" she prompted and he nodded, unsure of his voice.

She leaned in for a soft kiss, giving him a taste of coffee and a hint of chocolate. He filed that away for later knowing that coffee would never taste the same again.

She slid her hand over his, gently coaxing him to release his grip on her hip and sliding his hand inside her skirt so he could feel the bone beneath the skin. Releasing the hand, she moved hers to grasp the cock that was teasing her as it throbbed and spasmed against her skin, leaving a wet trail of pre-cum.

"So, what division are you Jack?" she had such fucking nice tits.

She huffed with humour as she realised he wasn't listening, mesmerised by her straining chest as she tried to breathe through her lust.

"I want that inside me, big boy" she growled and he exploded.

She found herself slammed against the opposite wall as he had effortlessly lifted her off his lap and in the same fluid movement, he had pulled her panties aside and thrust inside.

They were still as he shuddered against her, his lips attached to her neck and her hand scrambled against his back as the physical assault overcame her. Basically, her brain overloaded and she shorted out. Her orgasm took him but surprise and he froze, not sure if he had hurt her or something.

When he felt her hitching laugh, he relaxed and adjusted his grip on that soft, pert arse he was holding her against the wall while he thrust as deeply as he could into her wet pussy.

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and suckled on it, he was undone.

The lace on her panties had provided extra sensation against his sensitive cock as he pounded into her welcome goodness, again and again. Her cries were deep and heady, urging him on as he felt his feet leave the ground.

They were floating, he was sure of it but when he opened his eyes they were still in the shit-box against the wall.

"Come on soldier, take it home" she ordered as a bobby pin released a soft curl to bounce energetically in time to his thrusts.

He roared as he ground their pelvises together, then reached between them with a hand to pinch and rub her clit. She gasped and shuddered as her second orgasm tore through her, shredding and ripping at her carefully employed facade of perfectness.

 _Not as innocent as she had first thought, this one!_

He could only watch with open delight as her face contorted and she ground her teeth with his name caught between them.

He was surprised to find he was still hard as her pussy stroked him with those amazing muscles of hers and when she tore at her uniform blouse, releasing those tits he had been lusting over he could only rub his face between them like a baby at the breast, inhaling her unique scent.

Now he was really hard again, like he hadn't even cum and he never knew this could happen with a woman.

He took a nipple into his mouth, tasting her and she shuddered as he licked the nub, feeling the small bumps and imperfections that made her so fucking perfect in every way.

Her pussy was convulsing and he felt wetness. What? Girls cum too?

He only had a few seconds to comprehend that before his own orgasm struck.

He knocked her breath from her body as he slammed them both into the wall, his forehead to hers, his nose touching hers then sliding together for a wanton kiss. A needy, hungry kiss.

They breathed each other's breath, and took each other's release even as they gave their own.

Finally, he stumbled back and placed her feet beneath her before collapsing against the wall.

"Well, Jacky my boy …that was some ride" she laughed and he reached out, softly taking the curl between his fingers and enjoying the silky feeling of it.

He maintained eye contact as he drew the lock to his nose and breathed in her shampoo.

With a soft giggle, she righted her uniform and tucked the errant lock back with a bobby pin that she separated with her teeth. He had never seen anything more erotic in his short life.

She snorted and moved to the door, turning on her heel to address him one more time.

"Good luck out there soldier. Keep your head down and your aim true," she said softly, "and … well, think of me."

It was only after she had gone that he saw the white knickers pooled on the floor.

He bent down and hooked them with a finger, bringing them into his fist. He brought them to his nose and he breathed her in.

 _It gets cold out there in the trenches they told him, but he knew what would keep him warm._

Tucking the memento into his pocket he quickly corrected his uniform and stepped out into the light … to the cheers and claps of his whole platoon who had stood behind the shit-box the whole time looking at each other with incredulity.

Yep. He's gonna be OK.


End file.
